


VID: We're getting a divorce, you keep the diner

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort without the Comfort, misleading use of zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We swore the world couldn't break us, even when the world took us down. An exploration of the Winchesters and the violent life they lead. Or, in other words, a hurt/comfort vid without the comfort :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: We're getting a divorce, you keep the diner

[ ](http://mithborien.livejournal.com/114337.html)

**Details:** Supernatural | 3.09 | "We're getting a divorce, you keep the diner" by The Gaslight Anthem | Season 1-6 | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/104728.html)  
**Warning:** Graphic violence and a misleading zombie intro.  
**LJ Post:** [mithborien.livejournal.com/114337.html](http://mithborien.livejournal.com/114337.html)  
**Watch:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/45244884) (Password: _supernatural_ )  
**Download:** 50mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?l3l2bm11qfhde6u)

_Password: supernatural_

**Author's Note:**

> I could write something deep and meaningful about this vid but let's just say that the Winchesters get beat on a lot and it's very sad and should totally have far worse consequences than what we see on the show.
> 
> Also, it apears some of my SPN clips have degraded in quality but since I freely admit that I just plain don't want to go through the hassle of replacing them in favor of actually posting a completed vid, so let's just say that their gritty aethestic represents the vicious life the Winchesters struggle through.
> 
> (I may or may not fix the bad clips at a later date...)
> 
> And thanks to ash48 for looking it over :)


End file.
